


That Thing Called Luck

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Eventual Smut, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Jeon Jungkook, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Praise Kink, Smut, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: "They were so good playing together, they could read each other’s minds on the field, they both knew what the other boy would do just by looking at their eyes. But outside it was different, at least for Jeongguk, he didn’t knew what Taehyung thought of him and he somehow didn’t want to know either"





	That Thing Called Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake  
> Hope you like it <3

“Back off!” Jeongguk shouted to his teammates as he ran towards the opposite front player, who was heading to the goal as fast as lighting. He slipped into the grass but the other player noticed his intention and switched his way before he could kick the ball out of the touchline. _Fuck_. He looked back to see that the defenders were scattered, looking at each other, not really expecting him to miss the chance of clearing the ball. They didn’t expect that the other boy was about to shoot the ball from his position out of the area either. They all watched open mouthed as the ball flyed from the other boy’s foot towards the goal. But Namjoon was faster, jumping to the right post, stretching his hand, sending the ball out of the pitch with his fingers. That was close. Jeongguk looked up at the scoreboard, the match was tied by two and there were only three minutes left till the referee blow the whistle. But it was enough time to lose, or to win. Jeongguk shook his head and sprinted towards the six yard box, and stared at the black haired player from the other team as he placed the ball on the corner line.

He sent the ball flying too high for his teammates to reach it, and it was easy for Namjoon to catch it, he was tall, too tall even for a keeper, but he moved swiftly despite his size, which was the only thing that mattered when playing in his position. He threw the ball at him, landing perfectly in front of his feet and started running, he didn’t let the other team react as he moved forward without looking back, soon crossing the centerline without any opponent at sight. He was fast, he was the fastest of his team, and one of the few players on the university league that could be as fast running with the ball as without it. He looked at Taehyung who was keeping up with him from the other side of the pitch, he sprinted a few more inches, the goalkeeper waiting for him, alone, it was an easy shoot, but he passed the ball to Taehyung just in time to deceive the keeper. Jeongguk was fast but Taehyung was the one with the accuracy. He kicked the ball as soon as it landed in front of him, and send it right through the goal line.

He run towards Jeongguk and lift him up into a big tight hug, “You are great Gguk” he said as he carried him a few steps before the rest of the team joined them in the celebration, all shouting and patting their backs. They went back to their initial positions but it was over, the referee indicated the end of the match once the other team rolled the ball.

 

It was an important win for this season, last year the Corvins nearly got on top of the rank, if it wasn’t for the Vulpes, the team from the school of science. Jeongguk despised them. They were arrogant to the fullest, thinking they were superior just because _everyone knew their degree was harder_. Luckily this year they could beat their asses, and they were close, very close indeed. Just one more match and the final against them. They had lost against them the last time, but they were on their field, next time it will be different, the would play at home, at their territory and they will make them swallow their pride. And Jeongguk can’t count the days. Sure this was just a university league but there was something more for Jeongguk, he was nothing but competitive, and mostly against those assholes.

“Wanna celebrate Gguk?” Taehyung inquired as he walked off the shower, a towel tied on his waist. His wet gray hair pulled back by a headband, his skin a light red because of the hot water, and his abs, Jeongguk didn’t want to focus on them, it made things harder, literally.

He had liked Taehyung for a long time now, he wondered if he had noticed him staring for longer than he should, just like now. He had never tried to ask him out. He was afraid that things could get too weird and they could fucked up the team. They were so good playing together, they could read each other’s minds on the field, they both knew what the other boy would do just by looking at their eyes. But outside it was different, at least for Jeongguk, he didn’t knew what Taehyung thought of him and he somehow didn’t want to know either. He prefered to let the things be just like they always were than losing his friendship.

“Sure… What were you thinking?” Jeongguk said as he put his shoes on.

“Just the team and some drinks at my place” Taehyung winked, and Jeongguk hoped he didn’t notice him flushing.

“Sounds good. See you there then” He waved at Taehyung as he headed to the door.

“See ya”

  
  
  


Unsurprisingly it wasn’t just Taehyung and their team at his house. He made his way to the kitchen, trying not to trip over some freshman students that were sitting on the floor. There were a lot of people dancing in the hallway and making out here and there. The music wasn’t too loud though, he could recognise the unmistakeable sound of a drunk Taehyung at the back.

“Hey Ggukie-ah” Jimin greeted him with a hug, while Hoseok grabbed him from behind, not letting his boyfriend go, probably because he didn’t want everyone to know he was hard under his pants, but everyone knew so what was the point?

“Sup” He said looking for Taehyung. He was backwards, pouring some alcohol in a red plastic cup. Jeongguk smiled and walked towards him, placing his left hand on his waist and stealing the cup from the counter. “Thank you” he muttered and took a sip, locking his eyes with the older.

“Gguk what the fuck?” He complained and tried to reach for the cup but Jeongguk stretched his arm upwards so he couldn’t reach it. “Fuck you kid”

Jeongguk chuckled, it was so funny to tease the older, he thought it was cute, the way Taehyung pouted at him when he was bothering him, and the most when he was drunk. He handed the cup back to his owner and sat on the counter, looking at Jin and Namjoon playing beer pong. He hated to play that game because he didn’t had a high alcohol tolerance, the last time he tried he end up passing out and being hurried to the hospital. He had woken up to Taehyung holding his hand and scuffling at him afterwards for being so stupid. It resulted in the worst hangover ever experienced and a three games ban, and just because his coach was in a good mood that day. It was dangerous to mix his competitiveness with alcohol so he decided not to play drunk games that involved winning or losing. But it was nice to watch other people trying. Namjoon was winning, just because Jin’s accuracy only applied to his feet. It was funny listening to him ranting about Namjoon being a cheater just because he was the keeper, as if that made any sense.

Yoongi cleared his throat and catched the ball on the air “Enough, I’m getting bored of watching you dorks playing this nonsense game, we should play something all would enjoy”

“Like what?” Jimin inquired, not stopping to grind his hips against Hoseok, in coordination with the music. Seriously this kid had a real problem with exhibitionism.

“I don’t know something like never have I ever? Truth or dare?” Yoongi said as he sat on the floor, resting his back on the fridge.

“Ok fine for me, Jeongguk?” Jin asked

“Ah mmm”

“We’re not gonna play, we gonna dance”

“Are we?” Jeongguk opened his eyes in surprise.

Taehyung hummed and headed to the living room, where the music was a little bit louder, and Jeongguk followed him, checking the way he walked clumsily because of the alcohol. He was wearing denim trousers and a black tight shirt that matched with the black choker he always wears out of the field. God Jeongguk loved that choker. It made him remember how sexy Taehyung could be without the football equipment, which was sexy too, but not as much as his usual clothes, which tend to be more eye-catching.

He felt his dick twitch under his black trousers, and tried to think about anything else but it was difficult when having Taehyung swaying to the music in front of him. A thread of sweat making the way from his forehead to his neck. His hands pulling his hair back. His abs showing every now and then when he put both hands up. Jeongguk licked his lips and pushed him closer. Not enough for him to feel his erection but close enough to intertwine their legs.

It could be so easy to kiss him right now. But he could feel Taehyung was too drunk to even notice, and he didn’t want to take advantage of it.

Taehyung looked up at him as he could read his mind, and he wondered if he knew. He clinged at his neck, and pushed him even closer, his foreheads pressed. Taehyung was breathing hard against his lips and his hand slipped from his neck to his lower back. Jeongguk placed his hands at both sides of Taehyung digging his nails, and nipping his lips at the sight of the other boy’s breath hitching under his touch, letting out a soft moan that sent a shiver down Jeongguk’s spine.

He put all his strength to push Taehyung away while the other boy complained, a disappointed look on his eyes.

“You’re mean Ggukie-ah” He pouted.

In other situation Jeongguk would had enjoyed teasing him but pushing him away hurt, hurt way more than Taehyung could ever imagine. Having the person he loved the most right in front of him, only touching him because he was drunk wasn’t what he wanted. It hurt that this was the only way he could have Taehyung.

“You are too drunk Tae, you gonna regret it tomorrow” He muttered as the other boy moved his hands away from him.

“Your loss Gguk” He shrugged but kept dancing as if nothing had happened.

Jeongguk kept dancing too. But his mind was somewhere else.

  
  
  


He was right. Taehyung was too drunk, he probably didn’t remember what he tried to do last week because he was acting like always. Which was actually weird but in a way Taehyung always was. Jeongguk was relaxed because everything was normal after that night, but somehow he had a hidden hope that he did remember. That he was drunk but not enough to do that without really wanting to. Again Jeongguk was delusional. At least he could be friends with Taehyung, which was better than nothing after all. Although sometimes was unbearable. And the most in moments like that one, where Taehyung was running towards him to celebrate the goal he had just scored thanks to his assistance; where he lifted him up and pressed his forehead to his chest like he always did. It had become a ritual after their first year playing together. A painful ritual that involved Jeongguk avoiding to blush when the other boy told him how great he was, when he stroke his hair and held him tight, when he felt they were just the two of them even though they were surrounded by their teammates.

At first he thought he would grew used to it, but that hadn’t been the case. The more they played together, the more he wanted to be with him and the more Taehyung smiled at him the more he thought they could be something more than they were. But the more he saw him acting the same way with the other members as he acted with him, the swifter he went back to the real world where they were just teammates, friends, nothing more.

  
  
  


And with that weeks went by, and today was the final against the Vulpes. They were just a point below them so they were forced to win if they wanted to end the first ones on the university ranking. _No pressure_ , the coach had said, meaning _Don’t fuck it up and we could make it_. Jeongguk wasn’t nervous, at all. Until he was alone with Taehyung on the cloakroom. He had stopped him before he could leave to the pitch because he wanted to talk to him. What did he wanted? What was so important that couldn’t wait till the end of the match? Jeongguk had no idea, and he didn’t want to imagine anything either.

“Here” Taehyung held his hand and placed a cold object on it.

“What’s this?” Jeongguk looked down at his hand to find a silver chain with a small pendant on it. It was a hand crafted football boot, the size of a bean. It was beautiful.

“It’s my lucky charm, my granny made it when I started playing football. I think that’s why everything has been so easy for me. And I want you to have it,” He cleared his throat “at least for this match” He looked down at Jeongguk who has playing with the chain between his fingers.

“Tae… I can’t accept it” He whispered, a soft, hushed whisper.

“Sure you can. I always score thanks to you. Maybe you can be on the spotlight tonight” He patted his back and Jeongguk couldn’t help but smile at the warmth of his touch.

“But..” He began but Taehyung placed his index on his lips.

“Nope, turn around” He beckoned.

He did as the other boy asked and turned around, watching as he placed the chain on his neck, the pendant falling to his chest. He grabbed it and hid it under his shirt, he didn’t want it to get damaged during the match, and this was going to be a rough match indeed.

The first half went on a blur, both teams had scored two goals each, one of them had been Jeongguk’s, thanks to the chain he thought. Taehyung had ran towards him as he always did, but this time was Jeongguk who lifted the other boy up. The surprised face Taehyung had showed when he did so was priceless. He wondered if that was how he looked when he was over Taehyung, a broad smile and glowing eyes. He sure did looked like him, but not as beautiful as Taehyung was.

The second half was more intense than the first one, if that was possible. The boys from the Vulps started to get frustrated, playing dirty. The game being stopped every now and then because of a fight that lead to nothing, they just wanted to lose time so they would have to go to prorogue, and if they were lucky to penalties.

Jeongguk didn’t want to make it to the penalties, they were like a double-edged sword. The chances of winning and losing were all the same but with even more pressure, and he didn’t work well under pressure. Everything would depend on him and not on him and Taehyung being one, which was their secret of success.

But Taehyung had the ball now, and he was running nonstop towards the goal, dribbling through the grass, leaving the opponents behind. Jeongguk was running too, just a little behind so he won’t be out of play. There was another player running towards Taehyung, so the other boy slowed down and passed him the ball. As soon as the ball landed in front of him he started running, he was so close that he could shoot from here, but he wanted to make sure it was gonna slip through the keeper.

But a sudden cry of pain made him stop still. That sounded like… Taehyung. The referee didn’t pause the game but he didn’t care. He turned to his side and found Taehyung lying on the floor, rolling to his side, back and forth, as he held his right foot. He left the ball where it was and ran towards the aching boy. _No. No. No_. That was the only thing he could think of as he sprinted to the other side of the pitch.

Once he reached him, he bent down to his side, holding his hand, he was gripping him so tight it hurted. He stared at his ankle, which was already swollen, he looked horrified from his foot to Taehyung’s eyes, red and glassy.

“Who did this?!” Jeongguk found himself shouting.

“Nine, number nine… Gguk I think it’s broken” Taehyung cried out, tears wetting his cheeks.

Jeongguk nodded and kissed the back of his hand, out of an impulse. Taehyung’s eyes widened at the brush of his lips against his skin but Jeongguk didn’t notice. He wasn’t aware of anything around him. He couldn’t focus on anything but the boy from the Vulpes that had wrecked Taehyung’s ankle arguing with the referee, the number nine printed on his back in white. He didn’t knew what happened but he was walking towards him, his fists clenched at his sides. The other boy looked up just to find Jeongguk’s fist flying to connect with his jaw, collapsing to the floor instantly. But Jeongguk didn’t stop there, he stood on his knees, punching the other boy until he felt a strong grip on his arms, Hoseok and Jin were carrying him away, while Jimin shouted at him something that sounded like _the fuck you are doing_ and _stupid kid_. He looked down at his hands, his knuckles swollen and covered in blood, he didn’t know if it was from the other boy, if it was his or both but he didn’t care. He was trembling, the adrenaline running through his veins, he wanted to push aside his friends and go back to the fistfight but the referee stood in front of him, his arm up showing him a red card. But he didn’t care either, he didn’t care that they would have to keep playing without the two best players of the team, he didn’t care that they will lose against the Vulpes, again. All that mattered to him was Taehyung, who was lying on the floor, clutching at his right foot, tears falling from his closed eyes.

He walked towards Taehyung and bent in front of him “Can you stand up?”

“No...it hurts too much Gguk” His voice was half-cracked because of the pain and the continuous sobbing. Taehyung was not an easy weepy,  indeed this was the first time he saw him crying, and it made his heart beat painfully.

“Okay” He looked at Namjoon and beckoned him to help him lift Taehyung up, struggling not to hurt him more as he climbed to his back.

“I can do it myself keep playing” He commanded and walked off the pitch, walking slowly but without stopping as he carried Taehyung in piggyback.

He took a better look at Taehyung’s ankle as he walked, it was swollen, but it seem that the bone was still on his place, so probably it wasn’t broken, just sprained. He had broken so many bones as a child to know that he wasn’t mistaken, but he carried him to the nursery just to make sure he was right.

 

Jeongguk placed him on the white bed of the nursery and sat next to him, holding his hand as the old woman checked on him. “You are lucky, boy” She muttered, “It’s not broken, you should rest though, it could get worse if you force it” The nurse said as she dressed his foot with a bandage, very slow and careful.

Both sighed in relief, and looked at each other, Taehyung’s thumb brushing his knuckles softly. He flinched and hissed at the touch, he had forgotten that his hand was swollen too. Taehyung’s lips parted and he looked back at the nurse, “And what about this?”, he said as he lifted Jeongguk’s arm, now in display in front of the old woman. “Are you two footballers or kickboxers?”

They both held back the laughter at that comment, Jeongguk feeling a little bit ashamed, but it was worth it, he would do it again if he had to. “Wait here I’m gonna bring another bandage and some painkillers”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you” Taehyung said as soon as the nurse left the room.

Jeongguk was taken aback by that, “I did nothing” he whispered, looking down at his hand, still holding Taehyung’s.

“Well I wouldn’t call breaking someone’s nose _nothing_ ” He chuckled loudly.

“I was…. I don’t know... I guess you would do the same if that happened to me”

“No, I wouldn’t. If someone ever hurt you I wouldn’t stop until they pass out” He said, his voice dropping low, the grip on his hand getting tighter as he talked. _If someone ever hurt you._ Jeongguk blushed at those words, he hadn’t expect that answer at all, he smiled shyly but made no comment about the first part of that sentence.

“Savage” He end up saying mockingly

“You know it’s true” Taehyung let go of Jeongguk’s hand and cupped his face, his thumbs brushing his now red cheeks. His heart was beating fast, he felt the urge to told Taehyung, to told him everything he thought of him since he met him, to confess his feelings, the feelings that grew stronger every minute he spent next to him, the feelings that had become like a burden, the feelings that hurt to hide. He opened his mouth but couldn’t say a word, Taehyung was already kissing him, his soft lips brushing against his. It was so unexpected that Jeongguk gasped in surprise, he stood still for a minute, frozen. Taehyung parted his lips, and licked the inside of his mouth, it tasted sweet and he wondered if it was because of Taehyung, because he had waited so long for this to be real or a mixture of both.

Taehyung clutched at his sweaty shirt and pulled him closer, Jeongguk’s hands resting on the bed trying to hold himself, his right hand hurt but it it didn’t matter. He ran his fingers over Taehyung’s chest, feeling his body tensing under his touch. Taehyung nipped his lower lip in response, sucking at it before pulling away, “I wasn’t that drunk” he breathed, his eyes wide open. And Jeongguk just stared, unable to answer, his heart flutter, his body relaxed and he let off a breathe he didn’t even realised he was holding. Was this real?

Jeongguk heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, he drew away and sat back on the wooden chair as the nurse came back in the room, shooting them a suspicious stare.

“This is going to hurt” She said while pouring some alcohol in the raw skin on his knuckles. Jeongguk bit the inside of his cheeks and crumpled his nose, in an attempt of not whimpering, his skin was burning but he tried to stay still as the older woman covered his hand with the white cloth.

When they were done Jeongguk carried Taehyung to his car and drove him home. The road was empty, so he drove faster than he should and the other boy seem to enjoy it, his hand resting on top of Jeongguk’s as he clutched the gearshift.

He felt the weight of Taehyung’s stare as he got closer to his place, pulling over in front of the yard.

“You know you have to carry me upstairs right?” Taehyung inquired, but he felt as if there was a hidden hint under his tone and his smirk told him he was not misreading it.

“Of course” He winked at the other boy and got off the car. He carried him to the door and stopped still. _Fuck_. He had only remembered to pick up his duffel bag when he went to the cloakroom. Idiot.

“Don’t worry I have a spare key under that pot” Taehyung beckoned.

“Good to know” Taehyung knew him so well it was scary. He leaned on and give him a peck before turning the key and walk inside the empty house. Taehyung’s parents were always on business travels, and he never thought he could be so thankful about it.

He struggled not to fall as he climbed upstairs, with the older boy between his arms. Taehyung clutched at his neck, leaving kisses on his skin, soft at first but biting in the end.

“Ah fuck Tae!” Jeongguk cried out.

“I would say I’m sorry but I’ve been waiting for too long for this” His voice dropped low “And it’s so so tempting Gguk” He sucked at the skin of his neck and Jeongguk groaned, starting to walk faster. _Fuck. Which one was his room?_ Taehyung’s little bites didn’t let him think clear.

“The one the right” He muttered between bites. Seriously Jeongguk was starting to hate that he knew him so well.

He switched the light on as he headed to his bed, kicking his shoes off and leaving Taehyung as carefully as he could on the bed.

“You good?” He said, stretching his arm to unknot Taehyung’s remaining boot and toss it aside.

“Don’t worry just come here”

Jeongguk crawled up over the other boy, sitting on his lap as he leaned on him, pressing his half opened mouth against Taehyung’s. He licked the inside of his mouth, and Taehyung followed him, moaning between kisses as everything started to heat up around them. Jeongguk kissed him once, twice he had lost the count already, he was so lost on his mouth, he wanted to kiss the life out him if he could do so. He had waited so long for this but suddenly it didn’t seem enough, not when they were alone on his room, and the older boy was slipping his hand under shirt to feel the toned muscles under it.

He drew away and looked down at the other boy, a shade of pink emerging on his cheeks, matching his now wet lips. Jeongguk bit his plump lower lip and sink down on his neck, sucking at the skin.Taehyung stroke his hair, pushing him down, and groaned, as he bit too hard.  He didn’t know how he liked it but he was more than eager to find out. He keep biting, enthusiastically, starting to feel his dick hardening against his pants.

He backed off and stared at the marks of his teeth red on his skin, that was going to leave a mark, his mark, such a work of art, he thought. He moved on to pull up his shirt over his head while Taehyung did the same. He took his time, tracing the line from his collarbone to the waistband of his pants with his fingertips. Touching the skin he had seen so many times at the changing room but wasn’t able to touch until now. He hooked his index on the waistband of his trousers and crooked his eyebrow, “Can I?”

“I don’t know what you’re waiting for”

Jeongguk climbed off bed and shoved his pants down and did the same with the other boy’s. He stood there, glancing down at a fully exposed Taehyung on the bed, just for him.

“Now that you are there you can take the lube and condoms, second drawer”

“Don’t be bossy” He scoffed mockingly.

“Ah get used to it baby boy” Jeongguk’s dick twitched at the name. He could listen to Taehyung calling him whatever he wanted forever. Jeongguk grabbed the things and headed back to the bed.

“Wait”

“What?”

“Turn around”

Jeongguk tilt his head, confused, but fuck he would do anything if Taehyung asked, and the most with that hoarse voice of his. He jumped at the feeling of a hand slapping his butt and a laugh.

“Didn’t know you were into _that_ ” He said as he crawled back on bed, continuing what he was doing.

“Oh baby boy you should have seen your face, I think I’m not the kinky one here”

“Shut up” He purred to his ear, licking the shell while the older grinded his hips, dry humping against his thighs. He felt his lower stomach clench at the sensation.

He ran his hand down the underside of his thigh, close enough to his leaking cock that the other boy shuddered, digging his nails on his lower back as he arched his body. He traced patterns on his thigh as he moved closer to his cock, taking his time, teasing a little bit. He couldn’t spend too much time like that, being honest, he had dreamt of touching him more time that he liked to admit. He held his length, brushing the tip with his thumb. It was already wet with precum and Jeongguk really wanted to tasted him.

“Jesus Gguk you can suck me later I need to fuck you right now”

“Fuck Tae you are needy huh?” He teased.

“I swear that if you don’t ride my cock now you’re gonna regret it” He said as he poured some lube on his fingers as slipped one inside Jeongguk. He jumped up as the other boy rubbed the walls with just one finger, it wasn’t too tight, both knew he could take more and that’s what Taehyung did. Jeongguk moaned, his eyes closed, white spots showing on his eyelids.

“Tae-ah… stop”

Taehyung stood still, sliding out his fingers, a worried look on his face. “Did it hurt?” He asked.

“No… it’s just… I want it raw… I want to feel you” He breathed, his eyes locking with the older. A sudden lust glowing on the other boy’s eyes as he talked.

He took the condom off Taehyung’s hands and teared it open with his teeth. He rolled it down his cock and hissed as he started to bury himself inch by inch on the other boy. They both hissed at the tightness. It hurted a little bit at first but Jeongguk had grown fond to that feeling of pain becoming pleasure, once you knew the limits it was addictive, and Taehyung seemed to know that too.

A quiet moan left the other boy’s mouth as he started to enjoy the pressure and warmness enveloping him. Jeongguk started to sway up at down, setting the pace while Taehyung help him, holding his waist so he didn’t get tired soon.

Jeongguk rested his palm on Taehyung’s chest looking for grounding as he started to move faster, dipping down to the base. It felt so good, Taehyung felt so good, he didn’t knew how much he could hold back his need to cum. The fact that the other boy was meeting his thrusts, didn’t help either.

“Fuck Gguk you are being so good, so so good for me baby boy” He purred and Jeongguk let off a sinful moan, it was loud, and desperate. His chest felt heavy, he felt the blood beating on his neck, his hands, everywhere. He wanted to relax, to get lost in Taehyung but it was impossible, the most when the older boy was praising him as he moved. He was losing his pace, moaning even louder, repeating Taehyung’s name as well as other swear words he was sure they didn’t make any sense when put altogether while he sank down on his length. But he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to feel Taehyung, every inch of him inside his body, he wanted to make him enjoy it so this won’t be the first and last time, he wanted to tell him he loved him, that this was all he wanted, to be his. I’m yours. That was the only thing that mattered to him right now. He thrusted his hips up and down repeating those words, digging his nails on his skin, moving frenetically until they both were a moaning mess.

“I’m yours” He hiccuped. “I’m all yours”

Taehyung moved his hands away of his hips and sat down, holding Jeongguk and pressing him to his chest, breathing at his ear, whispering “I’m yours too” as he cum, his hands pushing his body down to the base of his cock, preventing him to move. He whined to his ear as he released his cum, and stayed there for a minute, his breath hectic.

He slowly moved his hand down to brush the tip of his cock, stroking it from the base up, jerking him off while he kissed him, a sloppy kiss that was more saliva than anything, “Come for me baby boy” he purred between kisses and Jeongguk couldn’t hold back anymore, strings of cum falling over Taehyung’s hand.

Jeongguk was trembling as Taehyung slided his dick off him, he whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness and collapsed over him, breathing heavy. Taehyung stroke his black hair, “You were so good Ggukie-ah”

Jeongguk couldn’t help but smile, it was a stupid smile he knew, but he didn’t care at all. He only wanted to stay like this, lying on top of Taehyung, while the older drew patterns on his back. He looked up at him and kissed him again, it was a soft, meaningful kiss, one that told him how he felt about everything that happened that night. If he teared his chest open, showing his beating heart he couldn’t feel as exposed as he was right now. But Taehyung was kissing him back as careful as him, showing that he wasn’t the only one confessing his feelings.

He suddenly felt the cold touch of the silver necklace on his chest and looked up at Taehyung, “I forgot to give you back your lucky charm” He apologised.

“It’s not mine, I bought it for you. I just made that story up so I didn’t need to tell you the truth” He looked away, avoiding the gaze of the younger, a light smirk painted on his face.

“Fuck I thought that what happened was because of me, because I was having your luck” He started ranting, nearly freaking out over Taehyung for not letting him now before.

“There’s no such thing as luck Gguk”

“You are wrong” he muttered and he kissed Taehyung, holding him tight, feeling him up, it was real, at least now it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:30 am and wrote this instead of sleeping so I hope you made it to the end <3


End file.
